A Death Wish
by wAcKaMoLe911
Summary: In another time and place Edward and Bella come across a magician who will grant them one wish. What will they wish for? Will the outcome be good for all involved? Better than it sounds, oneshot, NO SPOILERS


**Heyyy all! Now for those of you who don't me, I can guess why. I mornally do Star Wars stories (go check them out!), but I just finished reading Eclipse (don't worry, no spoilers!), and had this little plot bunny running around in my head. Now, it sounded a lot better when I first said it aloud to myself, but not as well** **when I wrote it down, I still hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Summary: In some distant time and place, Edward and Bella come across a magician and he grants them one wish (don't know how or why, just go with it!) What will they wish for? Will the result end out good for the star crossed lovers?**

**Read and review please:)**

* * *

"You have one wish," the magician stated.

My mind shot forward, knowing what my wish would be; to spend eternity with Edward, to become a vampire. I took Edward's cold hand and took a small step forward. I was surprised when Edward dropped my hand and took a large step toward the magician. He was so close, their noses were almost touching. He turned over his shoulder to look at me, his gold eyes held an intense sadness that I couldn't place.

He turned back to the magician, his voice taking on a strange dignity, "I wish to become mortal. So that one day I can die. And be buried next to my only love, Bella." I didn't protest because my brain had quit working, my mouth unable to form words.

The magician nodded slowly and took a step backward. Edward's color began to change drastically. A slightly flushed color rose from the tips of his toes all the way up to his marble forehead. As the color flowed over his chest his breath hitched and his hand rose, it sprang back and he stared at it, I could only imagine his expression. He had felt his own heart beat.

His feet slowly glided towards me, when he reached me, his hand found mine. My breath caught; it was warm. Warm and soft; they molded to fit my clammy fingers.

"Bella," his voice was hoarse and I still couldn't meet his eyes. My eyes were transfixed to his hand...his _warm_ hand. "Bella," his fingers tilted my chin and my eyes closed. I could feel his moist breath surround my face. Ever so slowly his lips touched mine and I think _my_ heart stopped beating. It was a sensation like no other. His lips shaped around mine and his tongue traced my bottom lip.

He pulled back, his voice husky, " Till death do us part."

"Edward?" a small whimper came from the back of the room. Edward pulled me behind him, protectiveness immediately taking over; he was still the same Edward.

My eyes focused on the tiny group in the back of the room, the Cullen family; the ones who were still vampires. The same ones who had seen Edward through all his trespasses. And the ones who when he had called out, heard him, and came to his rescue...to my rescue.

Alice looked almost frightened, Carlisle relieved, and Esme, the same as always; calm and collected. Emmet and Jasper were to dumbfounded to look anything but stunningly handsome, though their eyes held wonder. Rose's mouth was agape, amazed at what had just taken place.

Alice came to Edward and wrapped her slim fingers around his. She jumped back, like she had been burned, which she probably had. Her eyes closed and she stood there for a long moment before I realized what she was doing; smelling Edward's newfound blood. I tensed up, anticipating what would happen next.

To my shock she wrinkled her nose.

"No matter what kind of life form you are," a smile relighting her eyes, " you will _always_ be my repulsive older brother." Edward sighed in relief.

She skipped back to rejoin her family...her forever family. Edward pulled my hand and led me to the door and out into the gloomy morning. He led me all the way to our meadow, neither one of us saying a word. He took me straight into the middle of the clearing and sat down on a stump, placing me on his knees. I had yet to look him in the eyes.

I don't think I had processed what he had just done. I didn't know what was taking me so long though, the heat seeping through all parts of him should have been enough proof.

"Bella. Please _look_ at me," his voice was pleading, and I couldn't bear to hear him sound that way. Slowly I turned my head to meet his eyes and was astounded. No longer were they a deep pool of fall-colored gold, instead they were an intense green. Piercing in fact, like they could see into the very depths of your soul. My hand rose to cup his cheek and he groaned at my touch. His face twisted around and he kissed the center of my palm. My breath started to scatter, I wondered if his heart was racing as fast as mine was. I placed my other hand to his chest...it was, if not faster.

Two hands came around my wrists, and much to my mild disappointment, he was still so much stronger than me. He rolled me over so that I was on top of him, his fingers brushing around the small ring attached to me middle finger.

"Edward..." I croaked. It was the first thing I had said in what seemed like days. His eyes closed and I found it strange how much I wanted them to open again, to stare into them, "Shhh. It's okay now. Nothing will ever harm you again. I'm here, I'm never leaving you, and you're never leaving me. We're together...until death has to pry us apart."

"Forever, right?" I whispered.

He smiled and I melted, "Forever." and then he was kissing me, all over, enjoying himself like no other; as was I also.

I wasn't really sure how far he would go right now, being new to this whole human thing...but I was interested to find out.


End file.
